I Think She's Over Caleb
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Emily's and Hanna's friendship is getting stronger and they're both questioning if its turning into something more. Hanna is upset about Caleb and Emily is there to comfort like usual.
1. The Surprise Sleepover

Hanna didn't know why it had been so weird lately; Emily was just her friend, wasn't she? They had spent more time together than the other girls .To be honest she still wasn't close with Aria, they were friends but she couldn't tell her or Spencer the stuff she'd told Emily .She felt she could be who she really was with Emily.

Emily wasn't sure why she needed to protect Hanna so much, it really upset her seeing Hanna trying to hide her sadness all day so she knew as soon as she had finished swim practice she had to go and see her.

''Hanna! Hanna please just let me in, it's ok please. '' She could hear Hanna sobs as she knocked on the door. The door opened making Emily almost fall when she lent against it to calm down. _Caleb was so dead if he ever came back to town._

''Emily! What?'' Hanna said wiping away the tears from her red eyes. Emily didn't know what to say she hated seeing Hanna like this. '' I'm sorry I just thought ... that you might need a friend and brought you a latte'' Passing Hanna the drink.

''No fat?''

''Of course.'' Hanna opened the door letting Emily in then walked upstairs slowly and fell onto her bed. Emily watched Hanna carefully, worried. ''You know you don't deserve this, right? '' Emily got more worried when Hanna didn't answer and carried on crying and moved to sit next to her on the bed.'' Han, your crying face is still kind of cute but you're scaring me'' Hanna's face rose slightly as she tried to smile sweetly at her best friend. 'Hey, come here' Emily pulled Hanna into a hug and Hanna rested her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily sat and stroked Hanna's hair and Hanna's tears slowed and finally stopped when she fell asleep.

Hanna woke up feeling the warmth of Emily's body and kept her arms around her for a few minutes before slowly untangling Emily's arms from around her waist. Emily's eyes opened slowly and she smiled as she looked at Hanna's happy face. ''Its 9am can't we go back to sleep.''

Hanna grabbed Emily's hands and slowly pulled her up. ''Nope. My mum won't be impressed if I stay in bed all day again, we at least need to have breakfast before she goes out to work.''

''Ugh, ok!'' Emily got up herself and went to 'freshen up' in the bathroom whilst Hanna got changed. Hanna couldn't help but feel ten times better because of Emily.

''Oh. Hi, Ms. Marin'' Meeting Hanna's mum in the hall made Emily jump especially because of the embarrassing grin on her face , Emily hadn't felt that safe or right with anyone before , she was surprised it was Hanna. She thought Hanna felt it too, but maybe she didn't.

''Hi, Emily .I didn't know you stopped last night, and call me Ashley please ''

''Sorry, we just kind of fell asleep.'' she grinned.

Hanna came out of her bedroom looking beautiful and nothing like she did 11 hours ago crying over that idiot of a boy Caleb, Emily thought to herself. Hanna smiled at her and her mum ''Good Morning!''

Hanna's Mum looked shocked then she smiled back. ''Glad your feeling better Hanna, I've got to get to work, don't stay in the house all day though.''

''Ok, bye''

''Thank-you I couldn't stand seeing her like that'' Ashley whispered to Emily as she worked past.

''Bye''

Hanna and Emily went downstairs and Emily waited for Hanna's mum to leave before she talked again. ''I'm glad your better, you are right?'' Emily had been here a lot in the past two months so she just started to make breakfast for the two of them while Hanna sat at the breakfast bar watching her.

''Yep . Thank- you, for last night. You were right I needed _you _here'' She smiled , she finally knew what she wanted she needed to know how Emily felt, she was pretty sure because of everything but could she just be being a friend ? Who would really like Hanna like that now? Hanna's smile faded.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Emily's smile also faded when she saw that Hanna's had.

''Nothing, it doesn't matter.''

''Nothing? And even if it is nothing, it's making you sad so it does matter.''

''I ...umm ... I don't know yet, I'll tell you when I do.''

''Ok, as long as you're sure and you can tell me anytime, and Hanna I love you.'' Emily smiling questionably at Hanna.

Hanna smiled again ''I love you too, Em.'


	2. Slipping

**Sorry that this chapter isn't as good . **

''So how is Hanna, you know about Caleb'' Spencer asked Emily talking on the phone that night, Emily and Hanna had eaten breakfast, and sat and watched T.V. then Emily had to go and explain she'd just fallen asleep at Hanna's to her mum.

''Yeah, I ended up sleeping at her house and she was really happy again in the morning. I think that she's over Caleb now.''

''That's good she was kind of out of it yesterday. So how are you and Paige? ''

''Oh ... I ended that, I couldn't hide away from who I am, and I've done that already ''

''And your ok with that?''

'' Yeah and I think I like someone else''

''Who?''

''I...It's actually, H... umm, never mind, you don't know them and I think I need to find out if she feels the same first''

'' Oh, Hey Aria, What's up? ''

''Hi Hanna, I was just checking to see if you're ok, you know ...umm ...''

''Oh , thanks , yeah I'm great and you can say his name Aria , It's ok and I know it might sound fast but , I think I like someone else...''

''Wow, that's great, so who is it! ''

''Do you mind if I talk to them first because I'm not sure if they like me and I don't want to get my hopes up?''

''Yeah sure, I got to go. See you tomorrow?''

''Yeah, see you ''

The group always met for lunch on Sunday at Apple Rose Grille, so they did. Spencer was first as usual, wearing for running kit and Aria joined her a few minutes later wearing a strange combo of black skinny jeans and a short length hot pink dress but of course she pulled it off .

'' So I talked to Emily last night, supposedly Hanna's better''

''Yeah , I talked to Hanna she actually sounded happier than she did with Caleb but that may have to do with whoever she's totally crushing on , she wouldn't even tell me who it was because she was scared they wouldn't feel the same''

''Oh please, it's Hanna she could have any guy she wanted and really Emily said the same thing about some girl that we don't know.''

Hanna strode in wearing a yellow dress and a cropped leather jacket, and she did look really happy.

''Hey Han, You look good, but a bit over dressed'' Aria said as Hanna slide into the bench opposite Spencer and Aria.

''You look good too Aria and I like your new top Spencer'' Both of them stared at her strangely, maybe she was in denial. ''What? It's the truth and what's the point in wearing something dull and sad when you can wear something bright and happy and maybe make somebody else happy in doing so.'' Now Aria and Spencer were both thinking the exact same thing .Drugs.

Emily walked through the door and smiled as soon as she caught sight of the girls. She was wearing what she normally wore, a t-shirt (Hanna noticed it had a slightly lower cut than usual) and jeans (although Hanna could swear they were new and they had a tighter fit). She wasn't wearing make-up, but she didn't need to Hanna thought she had perfect skin. Hanna smiled at her and Emily couldn't help but to grin back.

''Hey'' Emily said as she slide into the bench beside Hanna.

''Hey, Em.'' Hanna replied.

''Hi'' Spencer and Aria said at the same time.

Spencer had ordered everyone's usual when she arrived so the waitress brought the tray seconds after Emily had sat down.

''Have any of you guys got any texts from A since Friday'' Spencer asked with no reply.

''No one else either, that can't be good'' Aria finally said after the smile's drained from Hanna and Emily's faces.

''Way to ruin my mood, Spence,''

''Sorry but I was getting scared''

''Hey we're all together and A only trying to tear us apart,'' Aria told the rest of the girls but she looked at Hanna remembering how A got Hanna to give her mum that ticket. '' so if we stay together were fine''

''Yeah so you don't need to worry Han'' Emily put her hand on Hanna's shoulder which brought back Hanna's smile and in return brought back Emily's smile.

Emily softly laughs as Hanna's quietly sings Katy Perry's – I Kissed a Girl to herself as everyone else eats.

''You really are on drugs aren't you Han ''Spencer and Aria laughed.

''Hanna is not on drugs!'' Emily practically shouted leaving Spencer and Aria shocked and Hanna smiled sweetly at her and put her hand on Emily's arm.

''I was only joking Em, sorry.'' They sat in silence

''So who how you both crushing on then?'' Aria laughed, Spencer watched intrigued.

Hanna quickly moved her hand off Emily's arm. ''What?'' They both said together.

''Wow, seriously guys why you both so uptight today. I was only asking you don't have to tell us if you don't want.''

'' It's just... '' Emily started

''complicated'' Her and Hanna said together laughing at the same time too.

Emily looked at the bill as the waiter passed it her and with a look of shock gave all the money to the waiter.

''Emily what are you doing? I'll pay'' giving Emily the money for the meal.

''Don't be ridiculous you only had a smoothie, I'll pay'' putting her money back in the waiter's hand .

They both continued to argue about the money , changing the money in and out of the waiter's hand.

''Not that this wasn't interesting but I got to get back home before Melissa'' Spencer said to Aria before taking the money from the waiter, putting it on the table and giving him her money. Emily and Hanna were still too busying arguing to notice. The waiter left and Spencer got up with Aria following her out the door.

Emily and Hanna just smiled at each other when they were gone. ''Emily, Please can I sleep at your house, it's just my mum's boyfriend is coming over and I, don't want to be there'' Hanna finding it hard to ask the simple question.

''Of course Hanna, but we should go shopping first and maybe get some DVD's? My mum's still home and its still kind of awkward. She leaves for work at five.''

**A better Hanna/Emily chapter coming up , another sleepover and this time they both know what they want ... I wonder what could happen and is the abscene of A the calm before the storm ... ? hope you still liked the chapter although it wasn't as good as the first one. The next chapter may take longer to write as the holidays are over :( and I take time to write longish chapters because I don't like short ones but its hard to not kind of put two together if I make them longer.**


	3. Caleb's Back ?

Emily and Hanna were shopping when they saw him, he got off the bus just as they were about to look at handbags. A shot of pain ran through Hanna at the first glance of him, but she realised that she didn't want to see him anymore, she had been slightly unsure before seeing him and this had made her realise it. Emily had left and told Hanna still to come to her house later and Caleb had pleaded and begged Hanna but he gave up when he had started crying and all she said was 'Sorry , I forgive you but I don't want to be together and the truth is I like someone else.' He got onto the next bus back to Arizona; he couldn't bear to see Hanna's face every day when he couldn't kiss her.

Emily had seen the flask in Hanna's handbag at lunch, she had taken it before she left seeing Hanna look at him like that, even if it was only for a second had almost killed her and she couldn't just wait around wondering if they were back together or not. The last mouthful and the whole thing was gone, Emily couldn't remember where she was or why she was there. Then she remembered Caleb getting off the bus and it still hurt her heart a little, she attempted to drink from the empty flask. Realising it was empty she threw it out the window, only the window wasn't open so it just smashed through the glass. She got out of the car and walked to the end of the drive. She was on only vaguely remembering how to not fall over.

''Emily! Em! Wake up!'' Hanna shouted trying to make the passed out Emily get up from Hanna's front lawn as her eyes fluttered open.

''Oh , hey Han'' Emily said holding onto her best friend for support and stroking her face because she's forgotten just how perfect Hanna looked.

''Ok Emily, lets take you home, your drunk.''

''Wait! I can't go home! ''

''Em, don't worry your mum's not home until tomorrow morning, remember?'' Hanna said although Emily was drunk she still thought the look of freight of how her mum would react was still real, why else had she ended up at Hanna's house? It tuck five minutes for Hanna to get Emily into the passenger's seat and with a puke bag because there was no way her car was going to smell like sick for months.

Hanna had to admit that Emily was kind of cute when she was drunk, her face always looking pouty. She didn't like some of the words she said though it was like the sweet sober Emily was saving them for not so sweet drunk Emily. Hanna parked into the Fields' driveway and then basically dragged Em out of the car and she had to push her up the stairs so she didn't fall.

Hanna finally got her lying down on her bed and she instantly fell asleep, she tucked her in stroking her hair at the once again innocent looking best friend. I should practise this; I have to tell her in the morning. ''Emily so you know were really close...'' _no don't say that!_ '' Em, I have to tell you, I love you ...I'm in love with you'' ''Em ...I...I can't''

Hanna stood slowly to leave the room but when Emily's hand held onto her hand she turned back to face Emily.

''Hanna , I'm in love with you too'' Supposedly Emily had sobered up enough on the drive home to say awake during Hanna's speech , she just couldn't keep her eyes open .

''Really?'' Hanna sat down on the bed with a grin but still questioning it.

''Of course, who wouldn't be? And why do you think I felt so bad and stole your flask? ...Sorry about that and the glass.''

''Em it's ok'' They just sat there looking at each other thinking one of them was going to just say 'Only joking, I can't believe I got you' but then Hanna lay down beside Em and Emily couldn't help but to lean forward and softly kiss Hanna on the lips .

'' Emily! You need to stop being so innocent and take what you deserve for once'' with that Hanna tuck Emily's face in her hand and kissed her deep and passionately , feeling her lips start to ache before pulling away.

''Wow'' Emily whispered lying back onto her pillow still holding Hanna's hand. '' I might be sober now''

''I don't know you still kind of taste of _my _whiskey! '' Hanna joked, they both laughed. Hanna pulled four DVDs out of her handbag ''so which one first?''

'' I don't mind, I won't be paying much attention to the screen.'' Emily had never felt right saying things like that to Ali or Paige even Maya had felt still kind of embarrassing. With Hanna it felt right, she knew Emily better than anyone ever had a she had been so supportive with her through everything. Emily still needed to talk about this with Hanna though, was Hanna gay? Was Emily her straight exception? She just needed to know these things before she fell too far, because she was falling fast.

Hanna giggled as she put in 'Mean Girls' it was Hanna's favourite and she brought it every time they had a sleepover but usually they would watch it last and only end up watching the first five minutes before they fell asleep. ''See Em, it isn't that hard.''

''It isn't with you '' that made Hanna feel special as she sat back on the bed but Emily stood up and grabbed a pair of pyjamas from her draw. ''Do you need some?'' coinciding Hanna had to sort her out before getting into her house she thought it would be a yes.

''Yeah thanks, I didn't get a chance to get some when I went to my house'' Hanna joked and went into the bathroom as Emily closed her curtains and started to get undressed.

She came out five minutes later and joined Emily who was now sat under her covers with a bowl of popcorn and the DVD on pause after the first five minutes; she thought she's watched that enough times.

''I'm sorry, before... I didn't mean to...'' Emily know what to say she hadn't thought about it before doing it and with her and Hanna being more than friends she didn't know how it changed things.

''Oh!'' Hanna replied just realising what Emily meant.'' Em, it definitely isn't that'' sitting on the bed and kissing her softly. ''It's ... I've been overeating lately and you're just so perfect ...'' Hanna was staring at the floor when Emily carefully put her hand under her chin and moved her so Emily could look into her eyes.

''Me, perfect? Are you kidding, Hanna you're so beautiful, outstandingly, breathtakingly gorgeous'' She stroked her hair away from her face. Hanna started to cry but then a sweet smile rose on her face.

''No one has ever said that before, do you really think? Emily I really do love you.''

''Of course.'' Emily pressed play on the remote, wiped Hanna's tears away, kissed her slowly and then more and more, pulled Hanna closer and pulled the sheets over them. ''We stop whenever you want, ok?''

After awhile the kisses became slower, deeper and more meaningful, they stopped when the credits came on and swapped the DVD to 'A Cinderella Story' (one of Emily's favourites). Emily fell asleep and wrapped her arm around Hanna who smiled and held onto her hand until her phone beeped slowly on Emily's desk.

_So Hanna who should I tell first, Sean or Caleb? Do you think Emily is really over me? Xo_

_-A_

A was back and this scared the hell out of her. She hadn't really thought about telling anyone but know she had she didn't really care, Emily made her happy and that's all that mattered, she'd ask Emily and tell Aria and Spencer in the morning then did it matter if anyone found out?

**Please tell me any changes I need to make or how I could carry on from here in a review , Thank-you x **


	4. Sweet kisses in hallways

**Really short chapter but I really liked this one so didn't want to add anything to ruin it , Enjoy! x**

''So you two are together?'' Spencer asked.

''Yep'' Emily responded holding Hanna's hand under the table.

''Yeah'' Hanna smiled in agreement.

''Wow, that's great!''Spencer smiled at them, they looked happier then she ever seen them.

''It's a little strange but great, and it makes sense now, you both dressed up yesterday, the silly arguments, the weird staring and how happy you both seemed, Hanna being fine about Caleb, you both having crushes.''

''So what's the deal Hanna, are you gay now? Spencer pushed but Hanna knew she was just curious then she felt something in Emily, she was nervous about the answer, she hadn't really talked to Emily about that yet.

''Well, I think that I'm ...umm...bisexual, but Emily is definitely the only person I like right now '' she squeezed Emily's hand reassuring her that she did want to be with her.

''Awwh, aren't they so cute'' Aria said to Spencer as Emily kissed Hanna soft and quick, then blushing a light pink colour.

''Oh , so the not so good news is that A is back , they sent me a text last night warning me they were going to tell Sean or Caleb. We were going to tell you guys anyway and I don't mind people finding out so that kind of back fired on A but it still scared me and A is still back.

''Wait, how long has this been happening?''Aria asked slightly surprised.

''Since last night, and Emily's cute jealous drunken sneakiness. Oh , Em my mum got her _boyfriend_ to fix your window for you this morning so you can pick it up tonight, or leave it until tomorrow'' Hanna winked.

Aria and Spencer were even more confused ''Whoa wait, what happened?''

Hanna filled them in on most of the details; of Caleb and Emily stealing Hanna's whiskey flask again, the not so terrible mistake of telling Emily she loved her; stopping before they had got changed and leaving the description of the kiss basic. Emily picked up that Hanna had managed to mention how cute Emily was at least five times.

They were all laughing a joking until; they heard all four phones chime to say they had a new message, from A.

_You didn't think I'd let you off that easy did you? Not even closed curtains and locked doors can keep me out bitches!_

_**-A **_

On Monday morning Emily was stood by her locker waiting for Hanna.

''Oh, hi, Emily'' Paige and Sean stopped as they walked past holding hands. Paige still refused to come out even if it meant pretending to like Sean to cover it up.

''How are you, Paige?'' deliberately with a questioning look on her face as she looked at Sean then at their hands.

''I'm fine, actually I'm great!''

Hanna strode down the hall as usual; Emily guessed that was one of the things she liked in her she was confident something that lacked in what Emily thought of herself but which being with Maya and especially Hanna had added to her. Hanna was completely content in who she was but Alison although had been her only weakness, pushing Hanna down and Emily too, teasing them both about who they were.

''Hey, Em'' were the only words spoken before Hanna held Emily's face and kissed her quickly but passionately. Sean and Paige's eyebrows rose and mouths dropped and this made Emily smile without blushing at least a light pink.

''Sorry we have to go. '' Emily shut her locker, grabbed Hanna's hand and strode away before Sean and Paige had even closed their mouths.

Hanna and Emily burst into laughter as they turned the corner.

''I wish I'd taken a picture, their faces were brilliant, and wow, well done Em that was nice!''

Emily grinned '' I guess you're a bad influence! So we're ok in public?''

''I know! And if I weren't then that was a bad move to make.'' Emily kissed Hanna this time and it was longer and sweeter.

As they let go of each other Emily moved slowly away until Hanna called. ''See you at lunch, baby!'' this did make Emily blush but smile at the same time, she knew Hanna was joking about the 'baby' part but it was proving a point, that A's plans had backfired and A should know that by now, whoever they were.


	5. Where is Aria?

_Han, do you really think she loves you? Hefty Hanna never got the guy, why would she get the girl? It seems Emily's got a thing for blonde friends but is it you she wants to kiss?_

_-A_

''Hanna! What are you talking about? Yes, I love you. You're being ridiculous! Just come to Spencer's, please? No, just Spencer, Aria had to stay at home. No! Hanna, she's straight! I lov...''Hanna hung up before she finished. Emily didn't get angry often so Spencer knew to take a step back. ''Hang up on me then!'' Emily said sarcastically into the dead line and threw her phone against the wall and smashing it to pieces. ''Fuck you!''

''Emily, what happened? It wasn't?...she didn't? ...I'm sorry.'' Spencer had pretty much caught onto the conversation from the half she could hear.

''It's ok, just give me your phone!'' Emily was really upset; she had cursed and not been polite in the space of a minute.

''What happened, Hanna?''

''A'' Hanna said quickly trying to hide her sobs and hanging up before Emily said anything.

''Sorry, Spencer I've got to go try calling her again, make sure she's ok, please? '' She handed Spencer her phone back and practically ran to her car. What had made Hanna so upset and jealous? What had she meant when she said 'so your kissing Spencer too! ' ?

Hanna opened the door slightly to hand Emily the envelope when she knocked at the front door then slammed it shut again.

Emily was confused when she read the note on the back of the envelope, how could Hanna believe she didn't love her? And A playing the Hefty Hanna was just plain mean. She opened the already torn open envelope and saw that it was a picture of her and Paige kissing stood outside that karaoke-bar they'd been to be, like a month before Hanna and Emily's first kiss.

''Hanna! Let me in so we can talk, this was from like last month when me and Paige went out a couple of times. I would never cheat on anyone and I really do love you Hanna. That was the real reason I ended it with Paige because I realised I loved you. I never thought you'd have the same feelings but I couldn't lie to someone like that.'' Emily lent her back against Hanna's door and slid down so she was sat on the decking. Hanna had been stood inside wondering whether to open the door and had sat against the door ,just the way Emily was on the other side.

''Ha...Han...Plea...Please.'' Emily tried through the door up her sobbing kept it from coming out right , she was never one to cry but she couldn't stand losing Hanna, that made her determined to try and make Hanna realised she loved her. ''I couldn't live without you Han,'' Emily stood up when she heard sobs from the other side of the door. ''but if you want me to go then just say, as long as you're happy and stop crying then I could just about bare the pain of living without you.''

Silence. Emily started to walk down Hanna's drive.

''Emily! I'm so sorry I didn't trust you , I just still couldn't believe that you would like me , you're beautiful, sweet, kind, modest, patient, caring and I couldn't stand a life without you so don't ever leave! I love you too, Emily Fields.'' Hanna ran into Emily's arms like some soppy romantic movie.

All was forgiven when they got back to Spencer's , they'd both apologized to each other about five times , parked up Spencer's drive , made out in the car for ten minutes then thought they had to get back to Spencer.

Spencer was sat looking worried hanging up the phone when Hanna and Emily walked in the back door holding hands again which changed Spencer's expression instantly.

''I was just trying to call you again, you're both ok?''

''I think so as long as I don't fight with Emily in person in the future at get something launched at my head'' Hanna was staring shocked at the pieces of Emily's phone on the floor and the dent in the wall.

''Yeah, it was really scary, she even cursed. But don't get into anymore fights ok? Your like the perfect couple and I was really scared for you two, you look like the happiest people alive when you're together but Emily looked like the angriest person in the world when you hung up which is hard to imagine but that's what frightened the hell out of me.''

''I'm sorry, both of you.'' Hanna squeezed Emily's hand tight and didn't let go until later that night when they were getting changed in Spencer's room whilst Spencer was in the bathroom. They were both silent then burst into laughter at the tension.

Emily was now just wearing her slightly oversized pyjama t-shirt, Hanna was wearing just her underwear and Hanna really looked at Emily, then Emily looked at Hanna. Hanna, as if pulled by the longing she could see in Emily's eyes, steps forward, kisses Emily deeply and slides her hand down Emily's arm slowly to hold her hand again. Hanna moves and starts to kiss Emily's neck.

Emily sighs but announces '' We can't, remember, we're in Spencer's house.''

''Ok'' Hanna mumbles as if just remembering and kisses her again sweetly on the lips then quickly getting changed into her vest and shorts. She then quickly grabs Emily's hand again; Emily loves the constant reminder of her girlfriend but thinks that Hanna is holding to her so that she doesn't leave.

''Clothes are to stay on at all times'' Spencer joked as she explained after watching a film that Hanna and Emily were to sleep in the guest room because Toby was coming over.

''You too! Miss. Sneak-My-Boyfriend-In-Through-The-Window-So-He-Can-Sleep-The-Night.''

''Miss. H for Perfect, isn't so perfect after all.'' Emily added and they all laughed.

''I wanted to tell you guys something actually...''

''I guess that's 'Mean Girls' unwatched for another night''

''It was playing at my house you just were too busy to watch it''

''Sorry Spence, what's up?''

''Hanna wasn't the first one of us to lose her big V'' Spencer said it quick like ripping off a plaster.


	6. Who Said Guys Couldn't Watch Mean Girls?

**I know short chapter but needed to write just got really tired , the chapter names aren't meant to give you any clues what so ever, that's why they don't haha x**

''What? With Toby?'' Emily was surprised; Toby and Spencer had only kissed when they were at the motel right? And that was at the same time that Hanna was...

'What? Oh, not me, Aria.''

''That makes more sense; I mean Mr. Fitz is old. ''

''Hanna, it's not Mr. Fitz...it was Sean.''

Okay so Spencer wasn't expecting Hanna to go psycho over it, she was obviously over him but she thought that she'd care a little. ''After Homecoming...I thought you'd be more upset that's why I didn't tell you until I knew you were over him.''

''I knew he was cheating on me and of course I'm over him so why would I be upset.'' Hanna was telling Spencer and Emily but also herself, she didn't mind any of it. ''But that doesn't give anyone an excuse to cheat on me!''She joked smiling at Emily. Well maybe she cared about Aria lying about it but she remembered how annoyed she'd been that night with Mr. Fitz and she'd almost caused a fight right in the middle of the hall; she obviously wasn't thinking right.

They put the second half of 'Mean Girls' on then Toby knocked on the window (just as it got to the part where all the pages of that bitchy book are in the corridor) and Hanna frowned when Spencer paused it to let him in. Emily and Hanna were of course still holding hands and Toby paused then smiled as he stepped in (he obviously didn't know about them being together yet). ''I knew it!''Toby laughed, he always was the best at reading people.

''Ok, you can watch the rest in the guest room if you want? ''Spencer hinted them to leave.

Toby looked at the screen, ''No, wait it's nearly the best bit, it's so good when they all do the trust thing off the stage'' All the girls laughed, Spencer agreed and lightly kissed Toby.

''So is your confession, that you're really a girl?''

''That would explain a lot'' He joked back at her.

When the movie was over Emily and Hanna did go into the guest room, they sat and kissed for awhile, it wasn't deep and urgent, but soft and sweet as if they were both trying to tell each other how they felt, the way words couldn't describe and that meant much more to them both. Hanna didn't try and resist the calm sleep that tuck over her when Emily stroked her cheek with her thumb slowly; her touch was the most calming thing in the world. It reassured her that she was there and that it would be ok because Emily was there too.

When Emily finally woke up at 1pm she had to wake Hanna up because she had fallen asleep with her head on Emily's stomach, which she hated to do seeing how calm her sleeping face was. 'Good afternoon, beautiful.''

Hanna's mouth curled in a smile before her eyes opened and when they did her smile got wider ''Good afternoon, darling.'' So Hanna couldn't help with the names, she couldn't find a word perfect enough so she went through them all, at least it made Emily laugh.

Emily had six missed calls and three text messages from her mum. As soon as she opened the first one she instantly remembered, she was meant to be moving to Texas.

_Emily, where are you? We're supposed to be packing! Call me please. _

_Love, Mum._

Inside Emily didn't know what to do or think; so outside Emily reached for Hanna's hand, held on tight '' I'm never going to leave you, I can't and I won't. She can't make me. Hanna, make sure she doesn't take me.'' Emily started to cry, she kept on repeating ''I'm never going to leave you'' whilst Hanna pulled her into her arms and repeated ''I know, Em it's ok'' along with her.


	7. I'm NOT Moving To Texas

**Just a teaser whilst I take a break from writing this story, have been writing it constantly since Monday (apart from at school) and I feel I need to stop so that I can think of better things to happen :) x Please suggest chapter names for ideas , or any ideas. thanks xx **

Spencer opened the door after knocking; Emily had stopped talking and was just crying into Hanna's shoulder, Hanna was crying too but also trying to think of how to change this, Emily obviously didn't want to go so Hanna wasn't going to let her.

''What's wrong?'' Spencer sat on the bed next to them; Hanna just simply passed her Emily's phone. ''Aww, Emily I'm sorry '' Spencer put her arms around them both , squeezed, then let go and stood up ''What are we going to do?'' Spencer looked ready for action and probably had a plan.

''I can't do anything I tried to persuade my mum but she says its pulling the family apart but I think this will rip us apart!''

''You can do something, well we can at least talk to my mum about what we can do'' She did have a plan ''Come on both of you, get dressed'' Spencer grabbed Emily's phone again, text here mum telling her that she would be there at three, then text Aria telling her to meet them at her Mum's office.

''So, you're saying that I can't do anything without her permission unless I get emancipated and I need my parents permission to do that!''

''Emily, I'm sorry and please know that if your mum let's you then there's a spare room in our house for you'' Spencer's mum never seemed to care that much about any of them, that's what made Emily appreciate the offer more.

''Thank-you so much'' Emily started to cry again, she really didn't know why she was crying so much but she couldn't help it.

''Hanna, I'm sorry about Sean, we just started talking then it just kind of happened, sorry'' Aria knew that Hanna hadn't minded but she still needed to say it. She hugged Hanna then they all hugged, all of them knew how set Emily's mum's mind was once she'd made a decision.

''We can all go with you if you want, to talk to her ?'' Spencer suggested feeling bad for Emily and Hanna, she'd miss Emily too but theywere only friends she couldn't imagine what Hanna was feeling.


	8. Princess Emily Darling

''Thanks, but that's ok, I think Hanna needs to come though.'' Now just looking at Hanna ''I have to tell her about us. I love you and she's not taking me away that easy. Spencer can you ask your mum if she could look into anything that I could use to get emancipation, you know like the reform school and stuff, please?''

''Sure but I don't know how it will help.''

''Don't worry that's just a back-up, she will probably so get the papers herself when I have finished talking to her.'' Wow, Emily really was in love with Hanna, I mean normally she would just give up and let her parents win but by the look on her face , she wasn't going lose this time.

xxxxxxx

''Pam,I'm not moving to Texas, either way there is no way that I'm going to live with you and pretend that I don't know and hurt dad.'' Emily knew using her mum's real name would hurt her and if the only way to stay in Rosewood was to make her mum hate her even more then she had to do it because her mum already hated a part of Emily and that might as well just be her.

''Emily...Plea-''

''I suggest that you sign those papers or I tell dad the real reason you're running away from Rosewood.''

Emily dropped the papers onto the table and walked out holding Hanna's hand. When they we're outside Hanna couldn't help but ask. ''Did you really want to do that?''

''Hell yeah I've been wanting to do that every time she looks at me, like I'm less than _normal _people, like she is longing that I wasn't her daughter. Now I won't be her daughter.''

''Well ok, go Emily!'' Hanna kisses Emily before getting into the car. Hanna text Spencer

_Emily killed it there's no way that her mum won't sign the papers,Emily had something big on her. We'll be there soon. _

_-Hanna x_

''So what are you going to do if she signs the papers?''

''She is going to, she loves her perfect little neighbour act too much and in a town like this news travels fast, she won't just be lesbian kids mum but she'll be lesbian kid's mum who slept around whilst her husband was serving the country.''

''Oh my god ! That's what it is ? I'm glad that you're staying because you know? I might like you a little Emily Fields.''

Emily pulled up to Spencer's house. ''I might like you a little too, Hanna Marin.''

''You should like totally change your name, when you don't need '_parental consent' !'' _

_''_and change it to what exactly?''

'' Princess Emily Darling !'' They both laughed.

''That would be a no, but thanks for the idea.'' She loved that Hanna still hadn't found a name for her and was still calling her whatever popped into her head. Hanna leaned over and kissed Emily, first soft then harder, she wanted to be with Emily so much it hurt not to be touching her. She slid a hand under Emily's shirt but Emily pulled back. ''Hanna, car, Spencer's house'' She cleared her head ''We can't.''

Hanna moaned but agreed after kissing Emily lightly again and grabbing her hand when they were walking to Spencer's front door.

''Emily! Your mum just called she sounded mad but then she started crying when she said that she had signed the papers and that my mum could pick them if, my mum just left.'' ''What happened?''

''I just told her the truth, and some people don't like hearing it.''

''When did you ...''Spencer rethought what she was going to say since it felt kinda of awkward. They all laughed anyway, knowing what she was going to say.

''Does your mum need to talk to me or anything?''

''No, she gets it and she's going to sort everything out. She knows you and you are independent anyway so the court won't have a problem, you just need to get a job and your own living space before six months.''

''Good.''

''Aria, are you ok?'' Hanna realised she hadn't talked since they had come in.

''Yeah, just...boy problems.''

''Don't you mean hot English teacher men.''

''Nope, its true about girls being more mature than boys, I don't think boys grow mentally from age fourteen.'' She laughed and they laughed too.

''We were going to go watch a movie you guys want to come?''Hanna asked Aria and Spencer.

''No we're good, you guys deserve some alone time.'' Aria joked and attempted to wink at them, but she just blinked and squeezed her eyes together, which was even funnier.


	9. Moving out

**Sorry , I was thinking that I didn't write this chapter , but I did and I thought I uploaded but I didn't so sorry x thanks for all the reviews , they really make me smile, everyone is so nice :) x **

''Thanks so much Mr. Hastings, you didn't need to do all this for me so thank-you.''

''Emily, don't worry about it your parents shouldn't have treated you like that .'' Emily lifted the last box out of his car and he gave her a quick hug before they said goodbye. She had been living with the Hastings for two months and Spencer's dad had changed a lot from what she could remember of him, it seemed that him seeing how Emily's parents had just been able to leave her showed him how he was ignoring Spencer. He hired some more people to work in their law firm so he spent more time at home and with Spencer , he was more relaxed and Spencer was a lot less stressed which was good for everyone.

She was finally in her own apartment, yes it was small but she didn't earn that much from her job at the mall (that she kind of hated apart from the fact that Hanna worked there with her) and she loved it the first time she saw it anyway. It was in an old apartment block and it in cosy old feeling with the dark wood shirting and built in bookcase and all the little features. Spencer's parents had been really nice and given her some of their old furniture and gone shopping and bought for a few things she needed before she moved out, they had properly treated her better than her parents ever did after about age 13 when they knew they couldn't completely control her any more.

She was just locking for door before going out to see Hanna when she saw Aria walking down the stairs.

'' Oh, hi Aria, what are you doing here?'' Aria looked shocked but walked over to Emily and smiled at her, trying to think of a explanation.

''I...I...well, I just wanted to come say hi and see your new apartment.''

''Your meant to be coming round tonight and I haven't even sent you the address yet... wait how come you were upstairs?''

''Alright, alright you caught me I had no idea you were moving here.'' Aria gave up she knew Emily would figure it out anyway, she was still in yesterday's clothes for god's sake.

''Wha-Oh my god, this is where he lives, Oh my god , you're wearing what you wore yesterday. Did you, you know ?'' Aria laughed at Emily's innocence, but then she remembered they were still stood in the hall so it was properly a good idea. She nodded. They both laughed.

''I better get going , I'm meant to be meeting Hanna.''

''Where? I'll walk with you.''

''The grill and sure, where are you going?'' They both started to walk done the other set of stairs and down the hall and out the door.

''Just shopping.''

''Hey, beautiful.'' Emily could help but smile at Hanna, it had been maybe three months since she finally admitted it and she couldn't believe get over how beautiful Hanna really was and how happy she made her.

''Hello, darling.'' Hanna stood up from the table and kissed her girlfriend, enjoying the quick second without losing control as she usually did.

''Sorry I was late but guess who lives in my apartment block and who I saw doing the walk of shame this morning.'' Emily joked as they both sat down.

''Oh my god, who?'' Hanna grinned.

''Ezra and Aria.''Emily lowered her voice and leaned closer to Hanna on the other side of the table.

''I knew it!'' they both laughed at that. '' but that's kind of weird, I mean Mr. Fitz living there.''

''Yeah, I guess and if Aria stops over I guess she won't actually spend much time at my place.''

Hanna smiled '' I should hope I get an invite before Aria, you know I could join Aria on her walk.'' Hanna said flirtatiously.

'' Of course, in fact do you want to stay tonight? Aria and Spencer are just going to come round to see the place and stuff.''

''Have you even unpacked yet?''

''No, I just thought I'd do it tomorrow, and there is only like ten boxes and then to move the furniture.''

''Well if you want your girlfriend to stay then it better be ready'' Hanna joked ''In fact I think we should forget breakfast and I'll help you do it now.'' She stood up, grabbed Emily's hand, pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the door of the grill before Emily could say anything.

''I don't think I have much choice, but I don't have any food so we might stave to death.''

''Oh come on Emily, you're usually the organized one.''

''I thought you were helping?'' of course Hanna wasn't the type to do the work she was more the type to just watch some else do it , like now she was sat on the leather sofa in the middle of the room watching Emily take the boxes in to the right rooms then moving the table, cupboards and chairs around the her.

''I'm supervising, you wouldn't do it without me and I do just love watching you.'' She slightly opened her mouth seeing Emily who was currently stretching to put books on the top shelf of the bookcase.

Emily turned around and slowly walked over to Hanna, put her hand gently under her chin and pulled her up staring into her eyes, leant her face forward until their lips were almost touching ,said '' You don't just have to watch'' then as Hanna leaned forward she backed away and walked into the bedroom. '' You can help me unpack my clothes.'' Emily laughed but Hanna gave in and followed her.

''Fine, I'll help but I might need a little motivation,'' Hanna wrapped her arm around Emily's waist so she couldn't escape and kissed her, they couldn't be in a more private place and she found it hard to let Emily pull away.

''The sooner we unpack the sooner we can find the full benefits of this apartment.'' She grinned and kissed Hanna softly again.

**Sorry for the boringness of this chapter, but I haven't written in awhile and felt I needed to skip some of the time so it needed the fill in . Next chapter should be better but will properly update 'Leaving Labels Behind' first. Hope you liked this , please review. X **


	10. Poem

**I thought this poem kind of went with all my stories but its not actually meant to be part of them (unless I add them into a story later on.) It just popped into my head and I wanted to know if it was any good, so... review? x**

I can't switch off my emotions,

I can't take my pain away,

I can't make you happy,

But that's the price I paid,

I was lost in my emotions,

Hoping for the day,

I could make you happy,

And take your pain away.


	11. Waking Up Never Felt This Good

'God, you look good in the morning.' It didn't take much to make her look good but she looked beautiful in the bed next to me.

'Not that you would know since you just woke up and it's...ten past one.' She laughed when I pouted at her.

'Yeah well same thing. You look good next to me when I wake up.'

'You don't' she joked, I hope.

'Hey!'

She calmed me with small, sweet kisses.' I was kidding baby , you've never looked anything but amazing.'

'Aww, well isn't someone sweet , thanks babe.'

We just sat there staring at the ceiling as I moved my hand softly over her flat stomach.

'Remember the weekend Ali was away and you stayed with me because I missed her and I couldn't sleep.'

'...yeah , babe. Why?'

'I don't think I ever really loved her, I knew it that night but I only just realised. I loved you, I was envyed Alison and I guess I needed her as a friend, but I wasn't in love with her. I've been in love with you since that night.'

What was I supposed to say to that ? She has loved me for that long and I didn't notice 'Wow, ... Em that's a really long time.' I stopped the spirals my hand was making and just stared at the ceiling.

'Han?'

'Mmhmm'

'It's okay that you haven't loved me for as long.'

'No, Em , it's not that . I mean I guess I always liked you more than any of the others. The moment I saw that photo of you ... and Maya , I was glad but jealous and then I realised my feelings were because I loved you. I always have. The thing that I hate is that I never realised, I never felt good enough for anyboby, never mind you.'

'Never mind me?'

'Yeah, you're just amazing and beautiful and so many other things.'

'Hanna... You have always been beautiful , how could you let anyone tell you differently?'

Now she was tracing patterns up and down my arm and it was making me crazy, her touch was just...everything.

'Alison was pretty convincing.'

'Ali , never had anything on you , that's why she pushed you down so that you'd never be confident enough to over throw her from the stupid high school queen spot; because you always could have and she was scared.'

'I love you, babe.'

'I love you too.'


	12. Good Morning, Again

Another Fluff chapter, what can say? I like them waking up together. Plus all the days in bed should imply something to shayleychillin and I'm really sorry it has taken me like five months to update , I feel really bad. I seriously do.

'Are you going to get up at soon point honey?'****

'Sweetie, you know I love you and all that but you really should know by now that waking me up has it's consequences.'****

'And what would that be...?'****

' I guess you'll have you come over here and find out.'****

'But what if I don't want to...'****

'Either way, you can't hide from it.'****

'But baby...'****

'Babe?'****

'I'm scared.'****

'Aww, cutie , I can't help it you're the one who broke the rule without a reasonable excuse or even a apology so there's no way around it. '****

'But..but'****

'It's okay honey, I swear , I'll be nice.'****

'Okay... Promise me?'****

'You had to say that didn't you?'****

'Yes , because you won't break my promises because you're amazing like that.'****

'Fine , beautiful, I'll be nice I promise. Now get over here , won't you? I need my morning kiss already.'


End file.
